


My Love Comes With Bite Marks

by Piccola_Poe



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Loss of Control, M/M, On the Run, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccola_Poe/pseuds/Piccola_Poe
Summary: Joseph is a vampire who needs to hind away.This is going on the evil within and that Joseph never knew Sebastian each other.Ruben Victoriano invented the STEM system and escaped Mobius with his vampire abilities.While Mobius used STEM, Ruvik used a back door to their network. Sebastian and Ruvik still ran into each other, and Ruvik is still a dick. Ruvik wanted Leslie Withers because Leslie is the core of this system. Ruvik's new system lets him come and go as he pleases in STEM and return to the real world. Ruvik wants to destroy Mobius. But he angers the vampire council by bringing too much attention to their vampire world. So the council decides to kill Ruvik.If someone wants to use this information to make a story, I am happy to allow it, as long as I know of its existence and send a link.
Relationships: Sebastian Castellanos/Joseph Oda
Kudos: 9





	My Love Comes With Bite Marks

Everything was all Ruvik’s fault, and the council wanted him dead because of this! Joseph had no choice, but to run for his life, well second life if you look at it.

Ruvik or Ruben Victorian. Had not been a good sire. All the man did was make monsters in his mansion, using his science hand in hand with his new abilities. Joseph had been dumb lucky to survive Ruvik’s torment and torture. Joseph escapes the humans who burned down the mansion and the council of vampires. Whose rage had come down hard on Ruvik, and they made sure his death came swift. All abandoned was the mess that the man had made, Joseph was all that remained, and he hadn’t stopped running yet.

So Joseph found himself here. In a part of America, untamed or touched. Only the brave or stupid came here, most of the people who lived out of the small town full of off the gridders. Joseph knew he could find one of them to live off and move on once winter was gone. He had been on the run, hiding was the new game, and Joseph had found the right human to live off until then.

Sebastian was a man who kept to himself; no one knew him or what he did. All the townspeople knew was that he lived so far away. That even off-gridders thought the man was crazy or was hiding something. He had been here three years now, so most people kept gossiping about him. So Sebastian found it funny to come home one night to discover an Asian looking man sitting in his chair by the fire. “Hello Sebastian, I was starting to wonder when you’d be back?” the stranger only had time to close the book in his lap, when Sebastian had his gun out and was on him.

“Who are you and what the fuck do you want!” Sebastian yelled at him.

“Now, now, Sebastian. There is no need to be like that.” Joseph stood up, and with lightning speed, he kicked the dog out the door, took the gun, and Sebastian was on the floor. His hands were pulling Sebastian’s wrists into a position above his head.

“Why you fucker…,” Sebastian growled on the floor as he tried to use all the strength he had to get this man off him.

“The name is Joseph. I’m staying now.” his eyes turned red, and the last thing Sebastian saw was bear-like fangs coming at him. Once Joseph had put Sebastian to bed, he decided to look around. There wasn’t much to this human. He owned little furniture: Two armchairs one by the fire and the second facing the big window in the bedroom. The bedroom had one bookcase, it was full of some classic books, the rest on the floor. Two bedside tables with lights on top, a king-size bed. Which Sebastian was going to have to get used to sharing it with him. Joseph found that Sebastian was a man who cooked because nothing in his kitchen was missing. Where most men who didn’t cook or were lazy and had a miss-matched kitchen. Sebastian had everything from the utensil, to matching plates, forks and knives. For a man who cooked, it was strange to see no dinner table?

If there was one thing he learned from Ruvik was how to find secrets. Everything turned upside down and inside out. Floorboards, walls and light shades, every hole, drain and shower including pipes tested. All papers, books or any scrap of paper. Every bit of fabric put out of every draws, every box, cardboard, to plastic, went through. Now all there was were pictures; there was only six in the house. Only one of the six was a photo of Sebastian himself with a little girl in his hand and a woman by his side. Joseph pulled the back off the picture and found a piece of newspaper in the end; this was all Joseph needed to know. Detective Sebastian Castellanos was a man who had suffered a tremendous loss. A wife and child killed in a house fire.

Sebastian came around as night had fallen. He had no energy to get up; he felt done another round with the alcohol again. Rolling over on his side and rubbing his head as Joseph entered the room. “You mustn’t think this a dream Sebastian or one of your hangovers from self-pity.” Sebastian found that he couldn’t do much, but send a growl Joseph’s way. “I am taking ownership of you now, so that nasty habit of yours is going to stop for now.” Sebastian couldn’t argue with Joseph; he felt very much like a child scolded.

Joseph had made himself at home. Over the following weeks, he already knew where everything was or belonged. Sebastian was very much in his control, which was strange for a person with such a strong will. Joseph didn’t want to question it too much, he had taken too much of Sebastian’s time and life already. He was afraid to say that he was falling in love with this man, this human being.

Every afternoon, Joseph would stand at the edge of the property, looking out into the wild. He had been running for so long that it called to him. He knew he should leave; he was putting not only Sebastian in danger but himself. Sebastian would find him every time. Arms would wrap around Joseph, and sweet words fall, pleadings to never abandoned him. With lips of warmth pressed onto his forehead, how could Joseph leave? He was going to have to fight for his love, even if he knew that he wasn’t that strong.

“I will win, I cannot lose you” Joseph whispers as he thinks about all the trouble that was coming their way.

“We will because I will stand beside you.” Sebastian deepened the kiss. He knew of Joseph’s fears and believed they would win; Joseph did not realise that Sebastian was willing to fight. Joseph knew from that moment; he could not continue without Sebastian in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> It may seem like my stories run on only vampire content alone, but these are old ideas.


End file.
